This Time It's Presonal
by FitzysMyBoy
Summary: A case of a missing girl gets personal for Martin, Sam trys to be there for him, until the unthinkable happens. MS. SD, MD friendships
1. Chapter 1

Lower East Side, Manhattan 10:35 PM 

Sitting quietly in her room at her desk Janey Doe, a 16-year-old girl, painted with a delicate hand. There was a slight rapping on her door; she couldn't hear it with her headphones on. The door opened and woman poked her head in.

"Janey?"

The girl pulled her headphones off.

"How are you doing?" the woman asked.

"I'm fine!" Janey answered with obvious annoyance.

"You know I have to ask?"

"Whatever," she tried to get back to her painting.

"Well, if you ever need to talk…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you're here right?" she spat with sarcasm.

The woman got up and left. Sometime in the night the girl vanished.

* * *

FBI HQ, Manhattan Two Hours Missing 8:05 Am

Martin walked into the office early that morning with a slight spring in his step; he and Samantha had spent a romantic night curled up in a blanket on her couch. He was happy, rested and ready to take on the day!

"Hey," he greeted Danny happily as he walked into the bullpen.

"Hey," Danny looked at him. "You're in a good mood this morning," he smirked.

"Yeah?" Martin sat down at his desk.

"You have a good night or something?" Danny inquired, grinning broadly now. He knew of Martin's and Sam's relationship.

Martin merely smiled and turned on his computer.

Danny was still grinning when Samantha walked in a few moments later.

"'Morning, guys!" she sounded as happy as Martin did.

"'Morning," they answered her.

She and Martin made eye contact for a moment before she sat down at her desk.

They sat quietly working for only a short time before Jack walked into the bullpen.

"Look alive, guys! We've got a missing girl in the Lower East Side, looks like a kidnapping," he sat down at the table, where the others jointed him.

"Her name's Janey Doe, she's 16, orphaned and living at a group home. The home reported her missing at six this morning; they called the police 'cause they found her room torn apart and blood everywhere. Sam, I want you to look into the staff," he handed her a large file. "Danny you're going to liaise with the local PD, Martin come with me we're going to the group home." Jack stood up and started out of the office, Martin on his heels, leaving the other two to go about their tasks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jack and Martin arrived at the group home they were met by the supervisor that called in the disappearance.

"I wouldn't be so worried, but her room was such a mess and there was blood all over the place," the woman fretted as she lead them to the missing girl's room.

"Were you the last one to see her?" Jack asked of her.

"No, I work the morning shift, but I can get you the address and home phone number of our night shift supervisor who checked on Janey last night."

"That'd be great, thanks," Jack said.

"What can you tell us about her, Ma'am?" Martin asked.

"Well, she's quiet, a bit of a loner, angry, depressed."

"Angry, depressed why?" Jack questioned.

"She was found when she was six wondering the streets. No one, not even Janey, knows why. Or who or where her family is. All she wants is to be a part of a family and she doesn't have anyone," the woman explained.

"So she's lonely?" Jack asked.

"Yes, quite."

"Why isn't she in a foster home?" Jack inquired.

"She's been in several, all over the city, but she always blows out."

"'Blows out', what do you mean, exactly?" Martin questioned.

"You know, disrespects her foster parents, runs away, shoplifts, skips school, things like that," the woman told him.

"So she's just too much for her foster parents to handle?" Jack queried.

"Something like that, yes," she stopped. "Here's her room."

"Would you check it out? I still have a few more questions," Jack said to Martin.

"Yeah," Martin replied stepping into the girl's room.

The place was a mess alright. There was a bed, a small desk, a chair and a dresser. The mattress had been pulled off the bed, blankets everywhere, the desk looked as though someone had knocked all it's contents on to the floor, the chair was upturned, and clothes had been ripped violently from the dresser and thrown around the room. The window was broken, the floor was littered with glass and there was a trail of blood leading to or from the window.

Martin walked cautiously towards the window while slipping gloves onto his hands. There were bars on the window, but as Martin inspected them he found that two were loose enough to move, leaving a hole big enough to crawl through.

Upon further inspection of the room Martin found a notebook with the girl's name sketched in it multiple times, it was odd though because the first name 'Janey' was always followed by a different last name, none of which were 'Doe'.

Martin walked out of the room to show Jack what he'd found.

"Can you think of anyone who'd want to hurt her?" Jack asked the supervisor.

"No, I really can't."

Jack looked over at Martin understanding that he wanted something, but continued with his line of questioning.

"No, enemies? Gangs she was involved in?"

"No, nothing like that, Janey is too smart to get involved with a gang," the woman was cretin.

"Okay, thanks," Jack looked at Martin. "What've you got?"

Martin handed him the notebook.

Jack looked it over. "None of the last names are the same," he passed the book to the woman. "Can you explain that?"

"Well, 'Doe' isn't her real last name-"

"Then what is?" Jack asked before she could continue.

"No one knows," she paused as Jack gave her a quizzical look. "When she was found on the streets all she knew was her first name, so she was like a 'Jane Doe', and it just happens that her real first name is 'Janey'."

"I see, well, thank you. I think that's all we need right now, but if you think of anything else, you give us call," Jack handed her a business card.

"Okay, I will," she took it and walked away.

Jack and Martin continued to search the room, "It looks like somebody was looking for something," Jack stated.

"Yeah," Martin agreed, "but what… and did they find it?"

"Good question."

They found nothing of great interest and couldn't tell if anything had been taken, so Jack took a sample of the blood and the notebook and headed back to the office, telling Martin to talk to the other kids.

Martin interviewed all 23 other kids who lived in the same section as Janey and didn't find one who was friends with her, or even any who knew her very well. Some didn't even know her by name; it wasn't until Martin showed them her picture that they even knew who he was talking about. His interviews with the staff were much the same; if they knew her at all it wasn't very well.

A frustrated and slightly discouraged Martin started back to the office with nothing good to report.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FBI HQ Three and a Half Hours Missing 9:35 Am

Martin walked back in the bullpen sometime later and headed right for the table where the others were sitting.

Jack looked up at him as he threw his coat on the back of his chair and sat down. "Find out anything?"

"Yeah, this girl doesn't have any friends," he said bitterly.

"Well, the supervisor said she was a loner," Jack reminded him, looking at the younger agent.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered softly, looking down.

"What did you get from the local PD, Danny?" Jack continued.

"Well, they canvassed the area," Danny eyes lingered on Martin for a moment more before looking at his boss. "And they find a hole cut in the fence line near the road. Looks like someone knew what they were doing."

"Yes," Jack agreed, "but the question is why?"

Danny shrugged.

"Sam?"

"Well, all the currant staff look clean enough, but there were two who quit and one who was 'let go' since Janey has been there. The two quit for personal reasons…" she paused, looking through her files.

"And the one who was 'let go'?"

"Well, the supervisor I spoke to said it was because he was coming in late, missing sifts," she shrugged. "No other reasons."

"Okay, we've to get on this, we need to find out everything we can about this girl, hunt down her old foster parents, old hang outs-" Jack started.

"I don't get it?" Martin interrupted.

Jack looked at the distracted young agent for a moment. "Don't get what?" he asked.

"Why would anyone kidnap this kid? She has no family to pay ransom, no money of her own, it doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe she knew something that somebody didn't want getting out, a dirty secret or something?" Danny suggested.

"Maybe," Jack agreed, "maybe she is or was involved in a gang or maybe she just ran away. That's what we have to find out, so let's get on it!" he glanced at Martin, who didn't meet his gaze. "I've got a list of her pervious foster homes. Danny, I want you to check out her old neighborhoods and see what you can find out on the street. Sam, Martin, you two are going to talk to her old foster parents, I'm going to talk to the woman who saw her last." Jack stood and they all headed out to their assignments.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lower East Side, Manhattan Four Hours Missing 10:00 AM

Samantha was driving, headed to Janey's last foster home, the Parker's, Martin had been very quiet and distracted, she was hoping he'd talk to her, but he hadn't.

"Martin?"

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"You okay?"

"I…uh," he looked into Sam's worried eyes and sighed. "It's just hit a little close to home, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I-I know what its like," he hesitated.

She waited quietly for him to continue.

"Being lonely growing up," he was looking out the window.

Sam put her hand on his thigh and petted softly, he turned to look at her and smiled placing his hand over hers and squeezed gently.

They'd arrived, Sam parked the car.

"I can't imagine what this girl's had to go through though," Martin said as they got out of the car.

They walked up to the apartment where Janey's old foster parents lived and knocked on the door. A woman in her late forties opened the door with the chain still on.

"Can I help you?" she peered through the opening.

Martin and Sam showed her their ID's. "I'm Special Agent Fitzgerald and this is Special Agent Spade, we're with the FBI and we'd like to talk to you about Janey Doe," Martin said.

The woman looked at the young pair for a moment then closed the door to take off the chain and then opened it wide to let them in. She led them to the living room while shooing kids to their rooms and calling for her husband.

"Please have a seat," she said politely, indicating a near by sofa, the two agents sat. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," they said.

A man walked into the room and looked at the two sitting on the couch. "What's going on?" he asked his wife.

"They're with the FBI; they want to talk to us about Janey Doe."

"What has Janey done that's got the feds involved?" the man asked.

"Nothing," Martin answered. "She's missing and we're trying to find her."

"Missing?"

"Yes, sir," Samantha said. "We were hoping you could tell us about her."

"Okay," he and his wife sat down across from the two agents. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Martin replied quickly.

"What is she like, did she have many friends, and did she cause any trouble? That kind of thing," Sam elaborated.

"Keep to herself, you know, stayed in her room a lot. She didn't talk to us or the other kids very much," he stopped and thought a moment.

"Did she cause any trouble?" Martin questioned.

"No, more than any other, not until the end."

"What happened?" Samantha asked.

"She had a major blow out…and just because of dinner…" Mrs. Parker said.

Flashback

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Mrs. Parker stuck her head in. "Janey? Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry!"

"Come on Janey, you haven't eaten in dinner with us in days, why don't you come and have a nice family dinner with us?"

The girl stood up so fast, with such force that she knocked the chair she'd been sitting in over. She whipped around holding a small knife in her hand, blood running down her arms from several long thin cuts.

"You are NOT my family!" she yelled pointing the knife at Mrs. Parker. "I have no family! Just leave me the hell alone!" Janey pushed passed the foster mom and ran out the door.

End Flashback

Martin seemed little shocked by the story and sat quietly staring at his notepad.

"How did she get the cuts on her arms?" Sam began.

"She'd cut herself," Mr. Parker said simply.

"Why?" Samantha was quick to ask.

"She's what's called a 'cutter', she cuts herself when something bad happens in her life," Mrs. Parker explained.

"Why?" Martin spoke up, but didn't look up.

"Well, we're told that with some kids physical pain is easier to deal with than emotional," their host stated. "So they cut themselves to block out the emotional pain."

"When did this happen?" Sam questioned.

"About three months ago, she was taken out of our house and sent to that group home where they could keep an eye on her," the woman told her. "And so they could make sure she was taking her pills."

Martin looked up at the couple for the first time, "Pills?"

"Anti-depressants."

"Do you think that Janey might do something to really hurt herself?" Martin had to ask.

"You mean like suicide?" Mr. Parker sounded surprised.

"Yeah," Martin nodded.

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't put it passed her, that kid's got a lot of problems."

"Do you have any idea why Janey had cut herself that day?" Samantha inquired of the two.

"You know, that's really bugged me ever since she left. She had been doing so well, she was happier, doing better in school and then all of a sudden she relapses, but I can't figure out why," Mrs. Parker told them.

"There were no signs?" the female agent asked.

"Nope, just all of a sudden."

"Do you know of any places that Janey like to hang out?" Martin changed the subject.

"I thought there was this old abandoned building somewhere around here, but I don't know exactly where it is," the foster dad said. "There was this group of kids she'd hung out with there, but I don't know anything about them either, sorry."

"Well, thank you for taking the time to talk to us," Sam stood, and then looked at Martin who also got up. They all shook hands and then Samantha and Martin headed back to their car.

"If this girl's suicidal we've got to find her before she does something stupid," Martin said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sam agreed, pulling out her cell phone. "I think we should call Danny and see if he got anything those other kids," she found the speed dial for his number and called it.

_"Taylor."_

"Danny, its Sam."

_"Hey, what's up?"_

"We just got done with Janey's last foster parents and the said that there was a group of kids that she would hang out with around here."

_"Yeah, I found 'em."_

"Really? That's great!"

Samantha and Martin had reached the car; Martin was looking at her, hoping they got a break in the case.

_"Yeah, but they say that they haven't seen her."_

"Her foster parents said that there was an old abandoned building that they used to hang out in, but didn't know where it was, you want to ask those kids about it?"

_"Yeah, let me get back to you."_

"Okay, great," she hung up the phone and told Martin the just of what Danny had said. They headed back to the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

FBI HQ Five Hours Missing 11:00 Am

Martin and Samantha met back up with Jack at the office, Danny was still checking on the old building.

"What'd you find?" Jack asked them as they sat down.

Samantha told him what they'd learned while Martin added points here and there; this case was getting to him.

"What about you?" Sam questioned Jack.

"Nothing very helpful. The woman said that Janey was a little mouthy, but that wasn't unusual and didn't seem out of sorts."

Just then Samantha's cell phone rang.

"Spade."

_"Hey, it's me."_

"Hey, what did you find?"

_"Well, I found the building and there's nothing here, it doesn't look like anyone was here lately."_

"The kids give you anything?"

_"Not really, they didn't really know her very well."_

"Okay."

_"How's Marty? He seemed a little upset earlier."_

"Um, okay…"

_"Is he there with you?"_

"Yeah."

_"Okay, well, keep an eye on him."_

"Okay. Bye."

_"Bye."_

"Well?" Jack said as she hung up the phone.

"The building was empty and looked like it been that way for a long time. The other kids didn't have much either."

"Okay, Sam I want you to do a back ground check on the Parkers-" Jack was interrupted by Martin's cell phone this time.

"Fitzgerald… Un-huh… Right… Thank you," Martin hung up the phone. "That was the group home; they found something they think we should see."

"Okay, Martin go check it out, I'm going to check hospitals and morgs."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lower East Side, Manhattan Six Hours Missing 12:09 PM

Martin headed back to the group home and hunted down the employee who called, it was a man who worked in the office, and Martin had interviewed him earlier.

"What did you find?" Martin asked the man.

"Well, after you left I got to thinking and I remembered that I had found something about two months ago about that girl, Janey."

"Okay, go on."

"I was filing and I found these checks."

"Checks?"

"Yeah, they were written off as donations but, they were really meant for that little girl."

"How you figure that?" Martin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I found this note with the first check," he handed a piece of paper to Martin.

It reads:

To whom it concern:

This money is for the sole use of the child by the name of, Janey, admitted on this day, to be used by the care provider for needs only.

It was unsigned.

"What was your name again?" the man asked Martin, looking at him funny.

"Fitzgerald," he looked at the man for a moment before his mouth asked the question his eyes already had. "Why?"

"Well, here look for yourself," he handed Martin the checks.

Martin looked them over and his heart skipped a beat when he read the signature.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Lower East Side, Manhattan Six and a Half Hours Missing 1:38 PM 

Martin took a record of the checks and the note as evidence and drove around to clear his head. It is not like _he_ was the only one who had _that_ name, with _that_ first initial.

_Deep breath, do your job_. He chided himself. He put his worries out if his mind and decided to check with the other homes Janey had lived and see if they received payments as well.

He headed back to the Parkers' first, they told him that Janey's caseworker would bring extra money sometimes, but the caseworker never said why, just that the money should be used for things she needed.

Martin followed up with all the other known places that Janey had lived, sometimes driving to the home, sometimes making calls on his cell phone. It seemed that this mystery money followed her were ever she went, but most the time it was cash not checks, so no one else had any records. It took him some time to run down all the places, and he knew that Jack and the others would be wondering where he was, so he knew he had to get back to the office. He just was not sure how to tell his colleagues about what he would found.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

FBI HQ, Manhattan Nine Hours Missing 4:12 PM

Martin walked into the bullpen to find Danny and Samantha working hard at their desks.

"Wherehave you been?" Danny asked looking up at him.

Martin threw his overcoat on the back of his chair and ignored Danny's question.

"Where's Jack?"

"In his office, why?" Danny answered, confused.

"Thanks," was all Martin said as he headed to Jack's office, not seeing the funny looks Samantha and Danny were giving him.

He rapped lightly on the door; Jack looked up as Martin walked into the room.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you," Jack said, annoyed.

"I was following up on a lead," Martin answered simply.

"For two and a half hours?"

Martin sighed as he sat down across from Jack and told him about the money that seemed to be following Janey around.

After listening to Martin's explanation Jack got the feeling that he was holding something back.

"So, what _aren't_ you telling me?" the supervising agent asked.

Martin sighed again, softly, and handed him the records and the note.

Jack looked them over and then looked up sharply at Martin.

"I've called him three times and he hasn't gotten back to me," Martin said quietly.

"And you don't know anything about this?"

"No, nothing," Martin was a little hurt that he even asked.

"Well, let's not go jumping to conclusions; we'll keep this between the two of us, for now."

"I'd appreciate that."

"But you know that if this turned out to be relevant, I'll need to tell the others," Jack warned.

"Yeah, okay."

"Do you think that you can handle this on your own?"

"Of course."

Jack looked at the eager young agent for a moment and sighed. "Don't make me regret it, Martin."

Martin stood and shrugged, "You won't."

"Okay, get on it."

Martin left the office and headed back to the bullpen just his cell phone rang, seeing who it was he decided to take on the balcony; Danny and Sam watched him from inside.

"What is up with him today?" Danny asked, of no one in particular.

"I don't know," Sam, answered as they watched Martin having a heated decision on his cell, walking up and down the balcony.

"Is every thing okay with you two?" Danny asked softly.

Samantha gave him a sharp look.

"Okay, just asking!" he threw his hands up, grinning.

Martin walked back inside with an odd look on his face and headed strait for Jack's office again.

"He doesn't know anything," Martin said simply standing in front of Jack's desk.

Jack just stared at Martin for a long moment, trying to read him, Martin stood fast. Jack knew he was keeping something from him, but believed that if it were important to the case he would not hide it.

"Okay," Jack said finally, rising. "Come on," he summoned walking passed Martin and out towards the bullpen.

"Okay, guys let's talk theories," Jack said, walking up to the small table in the middle of the desks, Martin following. They all sat down. "I got the forensics back…" he paused as he looked over the file in his hand. "All the fingerprints in the room were hers and so was the blood, so no help. So, what do you guys think?"

"Well," Samantha began, "I've talked to the two employees who quit, but I'm still trying to track down the one who was lay off, but I'm thinking that maybe he was doing something besides just coming in late."

"I think she ran away," Martin stated, staring at the notebook of Janey's that he'd found in her room. "Listen to this: 'I don't know who these people think they are, but I don't need their help. I don't need anybody's help!' Sounds to me like she was planning on running away."

"If that true then why was her room torn apart?" Jack inquired.

"She was angry," Martin replied, looking up at his boss.

"Those bars on her window did they look like they'd been loosened with some kind of tool?" Danny asked.

"No," Martin answered shifting his gaze to Danny. "They looked fine until I tried to move them."

"Then maybe she hadn't been planning it, maybe she was just angry like Martin said and she broke the window by accident and found that the bars were loose."

"And then just decided to run? I guess I can see that, but that doesn't really help us," Jack commented. "If she did just run away we have to find out where she might go. She has no family, no friends, so where would she go?"

"A teen shelter maybe," Danny suggested.

"That's a good idea," Jack said. "Danny check it out, Sam keep looking for that other employee, Martin, take a break." Jack stood and headed back to his office.

Martin got up and headed to the break room, annoyed, Sam watched him go and decided to go talk to him, and Danny looked at her, smiling his encouragement.

When Samantha reached the break room Martin was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him, he was staring at his cup, he had loosened his tie and looked thoroughly harassed.

"Martin?" she said softly, sitting down beside him.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes showing the stress he was obviously feeling, his hair standing on end as if he'd run his hands through it several times.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, knowing he wasn't.

He shook his head slowly. Sam placed her hand on his arm, he looked up and gave her a weak smile knowing she was trying to make him feel better, though it wasn't working he did appreciate it.

"We've got to find her, Sam."

"We'll find her."

"I know, but…"

"I know, I understand, Martin," she tried to look him in the eye.

He looked up, his gaze locking with hers, she put her other hand on his arm and rubbed gently, he smiled as he took her hand in his. Samantha was suddenly filled the urge to hug him, he looked so sad. Looking behind her towards the doorway first to make sure no one was around, she then leaned over and wrapped her arms around Martin's neck and held him tight. He hugged her back rubbing her back softly as she turned her head to kiss his cheek, he sighed very softly. Samantha rubbed the back of Martin's head gently, he closed his eyes enjoying the affection, then she broke the embrace, he sighed again feeling her absence.

"We should get back to work," Sam said standing up.

"Yeah," he agreed rising also.

"Martin," she laughed slightly.

He looked at her funny.

"You're a mess!" she laughed again as she walked up to him. She fix his tie first and then tried to straiten his hair. He stood quietly letting her fuss over him, a slight grin on his face.

Martin looked up suddenly as Danny came noisily into the room, Sam pulled away from Martin but not before he saw them, Danny, of course, gave them a big grin.

"Hey guys, we've got a lead," Danny told them.

Martin looked at him eagerly.

"A teen shelter?" Sam asked.

"Nah, that didn't pan out. An old foster dad, Janey accused him and hitting and trying to rape her, and get this," the Latin American agent paused.

"What?" Sam and Martin asked together.

"He visited her in the group home last week."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

FBI HQ, Manhattan Ten Hours Missing 5:02 PM

Martin convinced Jack to let him sat in on the interrogation.  
"Where were you at six this morning, Mr. Lori?" Jack asked the suspect.

"I was at home in bed!" Mr. Lori replied defensively.

"Can anyone vouch for you?"

"My wife!"

"How about last night?" Jack continued.

"The same, at home, in bed, with my wife! What's this about?"

"It's about the fact that a little girl's gone missing and it just happens that you have good reason to want to get rid of her."

"Hey, I don't even know who you're talking about."

"Janey Doe," Martin spoke up from the corner of the interrogation room. "You remember her?" he asked angrily. "She told her caseworker that you hit her and that you tried to rape her."

"Hey, that kid was crazy, I never touched her!"

"She said you did, she said you tried to rape her," Martin rebuked.

"_She_ is a liar," the man glared at Martin. "Besides for I wanted to rape that brat I would have!"

Jack knew without looking that Martin did not take that well, he stood up just in time to stop Martin from jumping the guy. Jack held Martin back as he tried to get passed him.

"Martin!" Jack led him to the door. "Get!" Jack yelled pushing him out the door.

Martin stormed back to the bullpen, loosing his tie as he walked. When he reached his desk, he threw the file he had been holding letting it fly all over and sat down angrily at his desk, rubbing his face with his hands.

Samantha and Danny had watched the scene and were too shocked to do or say anything.

"Martin!" Jack sounded livid as he walked up to Martin's desk. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" Martin returned just as angry.

"You told me you could handle this!"

"I can!"

"_That_ was _not_ handling it!" Jack yelled then took a breath. "I want you to go home," he said calmer.

"Jack, I-"

"It's not a decision, Martin! Either you go home now or I'll take you off this case! Now which is it?"

"I'll go," Martin said softly.

"Good, get some rest," Jack turned and left the bullpen.

Martin sat quietly rubbing his forehead as Danny walked slowly over to his friend.

"You okay, brother?" he asked softly, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

Martin might very well have snapped at him too if he hadn't said that word: Brother. Martin did not have brothers of his own; Danny was the closest thing he had to one.

Instead of answering, Martin just shook his head. Danny put his hand on Martin's shoulder.

"Hang in there, Little Brother," Danny teased.

Little brother, that made Martin grin. That is what Danny was going for. Sam smiled at the exchange as well.

"Funny," Martin said, still grinning slightly.

"You want to grab a beer or something?"

"No, thanks, I think I'll just go home."

"Okay," Danny patted him on the back before getting up and sending Samantha a look, if anyone could make him feel better it would be her. Danny left the bullpen saying he needed something to eat purposely leaving Sam alone with Martin.

Samantha walked slowly over to Martin's desk and sat down on the same corner Danny had just occupied, he looked up at her.

"Do you want me to come over when I'm done here?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged.

"If you want to be alone, that's okay, too."

"No, I…" he really did not know what he wanted.

"You want me to?" she asked again, when he did not continue.

He just nodded.

"Okay," she smiled slightly. "You better get going."

"Yeah," he stood up, picked up his things and headed out of the bullpen, but stopped and turned around.

"Sam?"

"Yeah," she turned to face him.

"Thanks," he gave her a tiny smile.

"You're welcome," she smiled back.

Martin walked towards the elevator as Danny was walking back in.

"Hey, thanks, man," Martin said without stopping.

"Sure thing, bro," Danny continued walking, too.

Jack watched Martin leave, just to make sure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin's Apartment, Uptown Manhattan 10:30 PM (Seventeen and a Half Hours Missing)

There was a soft knock at the door and Martin get up to answer it knowing that it was going to be Sam, it was.

"Hey," she greeted him. He had changed his clothes; he was now wearing flannel pajama pants and a red t-shirt.

"Hey," he returned. "Can I help you with that?" He offered, holding a hand out to take one of the bags she was carrying.

"Sure," she handed him one that smelled good. "I brought you something to eat, you hardly ate anything today."

"Thanks," he walked back to his couch and sat down, Sam followed, noticing several empty beer bottles on the coffee table. They both started eating in silence.

After they'd eaten most of the food she brought Martin inquired about the case.

"Did you found out anything new on the case?"

"Martin…" she hesitated.

"What?"

"I don't think we should talk about work, you're supposed to take a break."

He sighed.

Samantha put her half-eaten cheeseburger down and moved closer to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"You really scared me today, Martin. I hate to see you so angry," she rubbed his head. "I wish you'd talk to me."

"It's all just so confusing right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he slipped his arm around behind her, pulling her closer to him. Sam climbed into his lap just before putting her lips to his and kissing him long and hard, chasing all other thoughts from his mind. She shifted until she was straddling him, never letting her mouth leave his. His hands moved up from her hips until his thumbs were under her blouse rubbing her bare skin, she moaned slightly as he continued up her sides, rubbing tenderly all the while.

Samantha took one last taste of him before moving her mouth to run kisses up his jaw line and then up and down his neck, finally coming to a stop on the tender skin just behind his left ear and lingering there. It was his turn to moan as he tipped his head to the side to grant her better access.

"Martin?" Sam said between kisses.

"Hmm?" he responded, lost in the pleasure of the moment.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered seductively in his ear.

He didn't have to be told twice; he stood up still holding her and carried her to his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin's Apartment, Uptown Manhattan 6:37 AM (Twenty-Four Hours and Thirty-Seven Minutes Missing)

Martin woke with a start the next morning and couldn't quite remember the night before, not until he felt her move closer to him. Samantha was sleeping soundly beside him, her blonde head rested on his shoulder; he smiled at the sight of her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He sighed then, remembering the day before, somehow he just had to find that girl.

He didn't know how long he laid there staring at the ceiling lost in thought, he didn't know how many times he sighed in frustration, and he didn't know that Sam was now awake. He didn't feel her kiss his shoulder after he sighed yet again, he didn't noticed her drape her leg over his or her hand rubbing his bare chest. He felt nothing and saw only the missing girl's face in his head. They had to find her. She was so alone in this world and had been for too long, but he could fix that, if they could only find her in time.

"Martin?" Samantha's gentle voice broke his thoughts, he jumped slightly.

He looked down at her, surprised to see her worried eyes looking back at him. Then he felt it, all of it, her leg across him, her hand on his chest, the kisses she was now place on his jaw line and her whole beautiful, naked body pressed tightly against his. Martin wrapped his arm around her and placed his other hand on her thigh that was resting on him.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Sam, I'll be fine," he repeated, reaching for her hand on his chest and lacing their fingers together and rubbing her thigh with his other hand.

Sam rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately for a moment before his alarm clock started buzzing. They both turned to look at it, seven o'clock, and time to get ready for work.

"Want to take a shower with me?" she asked, grinning.

He smiled back and allowed her to pull him out of bed and into the bathroom. They bathed quickly and then Sam sent Martin out after their clothes, Martin finished dressing first and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. By time Samantha came out Martin had the coffee made and was sitting on a stool at the counter reading the paper, she grabbed a cup and sat down beside him.

"There an article in here about Janey," he told her.

"Yeah, I know," she sipped her coffee as he gave her a funny look. "Jack said he was going to talk to the Press last night."

"Oh. Good."

"Jack doesn't think that Mr. Lori had anything to do was Janey's disappearance," Samantha stated softly.

Martin turned quickly and gave her a puzzled look.

"We talked to his wife and she said that he was with her all night and that they were both in bed till nine."

"But he went to visit her."

"Yeah, the wife said that it was her and not the husband," Sam held up a hand to keep Martin quiet as he was about to protest. "The group home's records support her…and she was there was with their lawyer, because Janey had admitted that she'd lied about Mr. Lori hitting her and trying to rape her. Not to mention that she's lied about that kind of thing in the past."

Martin sighed as he checked his watch, fifteen till eight. "We'd better get going."

"Yeah, I'll go in ahead of you," she offered.

"Okay," he agreed. She was surprised he didn't put up a fight.

They both stood up and Sam couldn't help it but fix Martin's crooked tie.

"Be in a few minutes?" she asked kissing him.

"Yeah," he kissed back.

Samantha turned and took a few steps just to turn back to him. "I'll see you soon," she blew him a kiss having no idea had wrong she was.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

FBI HQ, Manhattan Twenty-Six Hours Missing 8:00 AM 

Samantha arrived at the office not long after leaving Martin's apartment to find that Jack and Danny were already there.

"Hey, Sam!" Danny greeted her as she walked into the bullpen. "Where's Marty?"

"I don't know, is he not here yet?" she looked Danny in the eye; Jack was sitting at the table with his back to her.

"No, he's not," the supervising agent answered.

"We've got a new lead!" Danny told her, excitement dancing in his dark eyes.

"Great, what?" Sam asked.

"We got a call from a girl in the group home that said one of the employees raped her and Janey was trying to get the man arrested," Jack informed her.

"And you know who the man was?" Danny questioned a grin on his face.

"The man I've been trying to find, the one who was lay off?"

"You got it," Danny said, still grinning. "Randy Vice."

"But I thought Martin talked to all the kids?" Sam asked, "Why didn't she speak up then?"

"Because this girl was in a different section than Janey and I only told Martin to talk to the kids in the same section," Jack answered. "Okay, Sam why don't you stay here and run Randy Vice's credit cards and phone records while Danny and I go talk to this girl at the group home and check out Vice's apartment. Fill Martin in when he gets here."

"Okay," Sam said. As she watched them leave she wondered why Martin wasn't there yet, she checked her watch. He was late. He must have needed a little more time to clear his head before coming to work, Sam thought, so she got to work on phone and credit card records.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lower East Side, Manhattan Twenty-Seven Hours Missing 9:16 AM

"Lisa?" Danny spoke softly to the frightened young girl. "I'm Danny Taylor with the FBI and I'm looking for your friend Janey, can you tell me about the man who hurt you?"

The girl looked from Danny, who sat next to her, over to Jack who was standing in the corner.

"It's okay," Danny said, smiling kindly, "He's my friend and is helping me look for Janey."

The girl nodded. "The man worked at night, and he would come into my room and do things to me…"

"Okay," Danny reached into his coat and pulled out a picture. "Is this the man?"

"Yes," Lisa said looking away quickly.

"Okay and can you tell me about what you and Janey were trying to do about it?"

"She said that he tried to hurt her too and that no one would believe her 'cause she'd lied about that stuff before, so she needed my help to get him arrested."

"And did that work?"

"No, before I told anybody about it, they fired him."

"Did this man know that Janey was trying to get him fired?" Jack asked from the corner.

The girl looked at him for a moment. "Yes, the day he left I hear him tell Janey that she was going to pay for it."

Jack and Danny exchanged looks.

"Thank you, Lisa, you've been very helpful," Danny said shaking her hand.

"You're going to find her, right?"

"We're going to do our best," Danny smiled at her.

Jack and Danny left the building and headed back to their car.

"If Vice knew that Janey was the one who got him fired he'd have a good reason to want to get rid of her," Jack said, getting into the car.

"Yeah," Danny agreed.

They drove to Vise's apartment, Jack called Samantha on the way to ask her what she'd found out.

_"Well, his credit cards are all max out and have been for months and his phone records were very helpful either, his phone has been disconnected for three months for not paying the bill. What did you find?"_

"Well, he definitely had motive to hurt her," Jack informed.

_"So you think he's our guy?"_

"Yeah, did you do a back ground check on him?"

_"Yep, I've got it right here…Okay, he's been accused of sexual assault three times but they could never prove it."_

"Anything else?"

_"Yeah, petty theft, car-jacking and domestic abuse."_

"Married?"

_"Um…Divorced."_

"Kids?"

_"Two."_

"Boys or girls?"

_"Both girls."_

"How old?"

_"Um…just a minute…twelve and fourteen. You thinking that he abused them too?"_

"Probably, why don't you see if you can track down the ex-wife and see what you can get out of her?"

_"Okay."_

Jack and Danny arrived at the apartment building and headed up to their suspect's apartment. After the super let them in they started looking for anything to link him to Janey.

"Looks like he left in a hurry," Danny said of the mess.

"Yeah, it does," Jack agreed.

They searched a long time and came up with nothing until Danny found a news paper on the coffee table.

"Jack?" Danny handed him the paper. It was that morning's edition opened to the article about Janey's disappearance. The two gave each other knowing looks. They headed back to the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

FBI HQ, Manhattan Thirty Hours Missing 12:01 PM

Upon reaching the office Jack went to his office and Danny headed to the bullpen.  
As he approached the group of desks Danny saw Samantha working at her desk and notice Martin's empty one, Sam looked over at him when head him coming.

"Hey, where's Martin?" Danny wanted to know.

"I don't know, he still hasn't been in," her voice was calm, but Danny knew she was worried. "I've called his house three times and got nothing, his not answering his cell either."

"I'm sure he's fine, Sam," Danny tried to comfort her.

Jack walked up just then, hearing the tail end of the conversation. "I had a message on my office phone from Martin," Sam and Danny looked at him expectantly. "He said was going to be late coming in; said he had to 'check something out'."

"When he didn't come in I tried calling his cell and got nothing," Sam said trying not to sound too worried.

"Yeah, I tried calling him too," Jack stated. "Must have turned his phone off by accident."

Jack's ringing cell phone ended the conversation. He didn't say much but listened intently for a long time before hanging up.

"You guys stay here and keep working, there's something I've got to check out."

"You want any help?" Danny asked before Sam could say anything.

"No, keep working on our suspect, I'll be back soon," Jack left the bullpen heading for the elevator.

The two younger agents did as they were told, but worried about what the phone call had been about.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lower East Side, Manhattan Thirty-One Hours Missing 1:11 PM

Jack had gotten a call from a friend in the police department who told him that they'd found something he need to see himself.

When he reached the address that he'd been given Jack was met by his friend outside an old building.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"We got a call that there been a shooting down here, but there was no one around when my men got here, but they did find something I think you'll be interested in," he led Jack into the building. Once inside the police detective took Jack to the crime scene. There was a puddle of blood by an overcoat on the ground.

"What's this have to do with me?"

"Well, nothing, until we found this. I thought you should see for yourself," he moved under the police tape and lent down to move the overcoat slightly. There was a FBI badge lying on the ground.

Jack tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach, as he knelt down to look at the overcoat and badge more closely. It was definitely a FBI badge, moved the overcoat with a pen to look at the tag, it read: Fitzgerald.

"Shit," Jack swore under his breath.

"One of yours?"

"Yeah," Jack stood. "I'm going to need a sample of that blood."

"Anything you want."

"What the hell happened?"

"We don't really know," the detective said. "But we're quite sure that the shooting itself took place upstairs," he pointed to the staircase they were standing next to. "And that the victim fell down the stairs, probably after being shot."

The sick feeling was getting worse.

"Anything else?"

"No, I'm afraid not," the detective replied.

"Keep me posted," Jack said as he left.

As Jack headed back to the office he started calling hospitals and mortuaries. There were no matches as he reached the office. Jack headed strait for the bullpen knowing he had to break the news. Samantha and Danny were sitting at the table talking as Jack walked up and sat down, halting their conversation.

He sighed. "Martin's missing."

Danny and Sam just stared at him for a long moment.

"H-he can't be missing, Jack," Danny smiled nervously.

"You know that abandoned building that you checked out, the one that Janey used to hung out in?"

They just nodded.

"The police found his overcoat and badge in it," Jack told them. "Next to a puddle of blood."

Both hearts skipped a beat.

"I-is it Martin's?" Danny asked after a long silence.

"Won't know until DNA comes back," Jack relied.

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked, looking at Sam, who gone deathly pale.

"Our jobs," Jack answered, looking at Samantha as well. "We need to run this like he was any other missing person, credit cards, phone records, that kind of thing."

"We're going get to run this?" Danny wondered.

"Yes, we'll be passing off the other case to someone else."

"Don't you think that the two are connected?" Danny questioned.

"I think that Martin thought he need to check out that building again and it got him into trouble, but I don't think it has anything to do with the reason Janey is missing, no," he relied.

"He said he'd be in in a few minutes," Sam said, not realizing she'd spoken aloud.

"You talked to him this morning?" Jack asked.

Sam looked up and just stared at him, Jack might know about hers and Martin's relationship, but she didn't like to talk to him about it. But this time she knew she had to tell the truth.

"I-I spent the night at his apartment," she said looking away from Jack and down at her hands.

"Okay," Jack sounded very professional. "I'm going to need you to tell me how he was."

"Well, you know, he was still a little upset last night, but this morning he seemed a little better, ready to get back to work," Sam looked from Jack to Danny, guilt on her face.

"It's not your fault, Sam," Danny place a comforting hand on her arm.

"He's right, Sam," Jack agreed.

"He said he'd be right in," she said, fighting tears.

"We'll find him," Danny told her.

"Yes, and we need to get on it," Jack said. "Are you going to be alright?" he looked at Sam.

"Yeah," she answered quickly.

"Okay, I want you to go over to his apartment, you'll be able to tell if anything is out of place," Jack told her, still a little worried about her.

"Do you want me to go with her?" Danny asked, looking from Sam to Jack.

Jack looked at Samantha, "Maybe you should, and I'll check his phone records."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uptown Manhattan (Martin's Apartment)  
Janey Missing Thirty-Two Hours Martin Missing Six Hours 2:20 PM

Danny drove them to Martin's place, Samantha hadn't said a word since they'd left the office and he was worried.

"You doing alright, Sam?" he asked almost to their destination.

"I just can't imagine what he was thinking!" she practically yelled. "I said I'd go in first and he told me he would be right in."

"He'd been really bothered by this case, did he tell you why?"

Sam shook her head, "He said he didn't want to talk about it and I didn't push him. I thought I could talk to him today, after he'd cleared his head a little."

"We're going to get him back, Sam," Danny said in no-joking-manner.

"Yeah, I just hope he's okay, if that's his blood…"

"Sam, don't even think it, I'm sure he's fine," Danny looked her in the eye after having just parked the car. "Come on, let's go check his place," he laid his hand gently on Samantha's shoulder, before they both got out of the car.

They walked into the building and rode the elevator up to his floor and then door to his door. Danny was not surprised to see that Sam had her own key.

She unlocked the door and they walked into the short hall that led to the living room.

"Is he always this neat?" Danny asked looking around the tidy apartment.

"Yes, he gets annoyed with me if I move something and don't put it back where I got it, too," she said looking for anything to be out of place.

"'A place for everything and everything in its place', huh?"

"Something like that, yes," she answered, distracted as she walked into the kitchen where they'd sat together only hours before. The paper he'd been reading was neatly folded and the two coffee cups they'd used were rinsed and in the sink.

Sam turned back around to stare at the spot at the counter where he'd been sitting that morning; she could almost see him still sitting there with his coffee in one hand and the paper in the other. She had to use all of her self-control not to reach out to him as the image faded away.

They searched awhile longer and nothing seemed out of place or unusual so Danny and Samantha headed back to the office hoping that Jack had found something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

FBI HQ, Manhattan Janey Missing Thirty-Three Hours

Martin Missing Seven Hours 3:08 PM

When they returned to the bullpen Danny and Samantha were surprised to see Vivian sitting with Jack at the table.

"Hey, Viv, what are you doing here?" Danny asked as he gave her a friendly hug.

"What did you think I'm doing here? I'm going to help get Martin back."

"No, you're not," Jack said authoritatively, "You are going to go home and get some rest."

"I've had plenty of rest, Jack," Vivian returned in the same tone. "I can't just sit around the house wondering if he's okay when I could be helping."

"I'm not going to let you do anything that might cause you any problems."

"Jack, I'm fine," she rolled her eyes. "At least let me run phone records or something."

"I've already got his phone records," Jack sighed.

"Anything interesting?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jack paused. "He tried to call me three times between eight and nine."

Everyone stared at him.

"The first one was to the office, that one we got. The other two went to my cell, I must have been on the phone with Sam the times"  
"Did he leave messages?" Danny spoke up.

"Two," Jack replayed his phone messages for them.

They listened intently as Martin's voice came over the line.

"_Hey, Jack, it's Martin. I think you guys should come down to that building Janey used to hang out in. I really think that there's something here, call me back."_

The message ended.

"It's this one that bothers me," Jack said starting the second message.

_"Jack,"_ Martin's voice sounded anxious._ "I've found her!" the group exchanged glances. "I'm going to need back up; I think she's got a gun."_ Sounds like feet on metal steps and someone yelling in the back ground come through the phone and then a sound like the cell phone was dropped. _"Janey put the gun down!"_ Martin was yelling but his voice was slightly muffled._ "I'm with the FBI and I'm here to help you, put the gun down!"_

The girl's voice comes then, yelling but quieter then Martin's. _"No! I don't need your help, go away!"_

_"Janey, I need you to thrust me, put…the gun…down."_

_"Please…no, I'm-I'm fine, really."_

_"Okay, just put the gun down."_

Silence…then, crashing, yelling and…gunfire. Sam jumped, Danny flinched, and Viv stared at Jack who was staring at the phone.

The message ended and the team sat in silence. No one could speak, they sat still, and no one even dared breath.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Janey Missing Thirty-Five Hours Martin Missing Ten Hours 6:04 PM 

Pain…that's all there was. No light, no sound, just pain. In his head, in his leg, but the worst pain was in his shoulder. A searing hot pain burning a fiery hole through him. He couldn't see, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he could only feel the pain. He clung to it; it was the only thing that told him that he was still alive.

Slowly…very slowly he was coming back, he could feel something beneath him, something soft under his sore head and something warm beside him.

"Sam?" he whispered so softly it was barely audible. "What happened?"

"You got shot," said a soft child-like voice.

"Shot?"_ how the hell did that happen?_

Something shifted beside him. "Ow," he complained at the movement.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you," the voice said, sounding nervous and jumpy. It wasn't Sam.

"I'm fine," the world was starting to come back into focus.

His head spin as his slowly opened his eyes. He was in a small bedroom, of sorts, that was run down and dirty and it was dark with only a little light coming in through the windows.

Slowly Martin turned his head to the left to see a young girl looking back at him, she was kind of familiar. She had light brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, greenish-brown eyes with glasses sliding down her nose. Then the memories started coming back.

"Janey?" he looked questioningly at her.

"Yeah," the brown-haired girl smiled slightly showing little dimples. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm with the FBI and I've been looking for you," his head still hurt, but he remembered what had happened now and his mind was clearing up.

The girl just stared at him, over her glasses, for a minute. "Why?"

"Because you were missing," he would have thought that would have been obvious. "And it's my job."

"But why would you waste your time looking for someone like me? There must be more important people for you to look for?"

Martin just stared at the girl; there was no one more important.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

FBI HQ, Manhattan Janey Missing Thirty-Five Hours Martin Missing Ten Hours 6:17 PM

Jack sat in his office staring at the forensics report in his hand trying to make sense of what he was seeing. He had a thought and it made sense, it would explain why Martin had been so upset…and secretive.

Sighing he stood up and walked into the bullpen where the rest of his team was waiting.

"I got the forensics back," he held up the file as he sat down. He opened the file and look at it like it was the first time he'd seen it. "There were two people bleeding at the scene," he paused.

"Was one Martin?" Danny asked when Jack didn't continue.

"DNA says yes"

The group dropped their eyes, all sharing the same fear.

"But it's the second donor that interests me," Jack said getting the attention of his team back. "It's Janey's…and its 43 presence match to Martin's," he watched the group closely.

"What does that mean?" Danny wondered.

Jack said nothing as he looked around the room at each of them, Vivian knew, Danny might, Sam won't look at him.

"It means she's his daughter," Jack sounded almost angry.

"Do you think he knew?" Vivian asked.

"Not at first, no," Jack sighed again. "He found records that someone had been sending money for Janey wherever she went and there were checks at the group home that were signed by a 'V. Fitzgerald'," the group's eyes grew wide. "He called his father and came back and told me: 'he doesn't know anything', but I got the feeling that he wasn't telling me everything. I'm guessing that when he found out."

"But isn't he a little young to have a kid her age?" Danny questioned.

"He's what, 35? She's 16, that means he would have been about 19," Jack told him. "Probably going into college."

"And boys just going into college don't always use the best judgment," Vivian said.

"Exactly," Jack agreed. "Especially after growing up in a strict environment like he did. Having all the sudden freedom of college might have made him do something stupid."

"But if Martin didn't know, how did his father?" Danny asked.

"Maybe it happened before college," Vivian suggested. "If the girl got pregnant before he left, she would have been in his hometown and he would have been away at college."

"And maybe the girl came looking for Martin to get child support and told Victor and Victor never told Martin about it and sent the girl money," Jack thought aloud.

"What does any of this have to do with getting Martin back?" Sam snapped. "He could be out there bleeding to death and we're here speculating on how he might have got somebody pregnant!" she stood and ran to the bathroom, unable to hold the tears back any longer.

The others stared after her quietly for a moment.

"Do you think I should go after her?" Vivian asked.

"No, give her a few minutes," Jack said softly. "Samantha's right, though, we need to found out where Randy Vice might have taken them."

"Jack!"

Everyone looked to see, none other than, Victor Fitzgerald walking quickly towards them.

"Victor," Jack rose to shake the Deputy Director's hand.

"Any news?" the elder Fitzgerald asked, anxious.

"No more than I told you earlier," Jack answered.

"We have to get him back, Jack," Victor looked Jack in the eye. "His poor mother is beside herself with worry," he sounded little worried himself.

"We'll find him."

"I can't understand why he would do something so stupid!"

"Wouldn't you do anything you could to save your child?" Jack asked.

Victor just stared at Jack.

"We know, Victor."

"Know what?" Victor asked.

"That Janey is Martin's daughter," Jack answered.

The two men just stared at each other.

"Agent Malone?" an agent called from behind him, Jack turned. "There's a detective on the phone for you."

Jack picked up the phone. "Malone…un-huh…great, bring him in," he hung up and look at the others, just as Samantha was coming back into the room. "We've got a witness."

An hour later Jack and Danny were sitting in the interrogation room with a young homeless boy who called the police about the shooting and claimed to have seen the whole thing. Vivian, Samantha and Victor were standing outside the glass listening.

"Can you tell us what you saw?" Danny asked the boy.

"Yeah, I was just lying there when I heard yelling and stuff. Then this girl came out from one side of the room and this man came up from the stairs on the other side and they both had guns."

Flashback

Martin ran up the stairs and saw Janey pointing a gun at him; he dropped his cell phone and pulled out his own gun.

"Janey put the gun down!"

The girl just stared at him.

"I'm with the FBI and I'm here to help you, put the gun down"

The fear on the girl's face was obvious, but she stood fast.

"No! I don't need you're help, go away!"

"Janey, I need you to thrust me, put…the gun…down," Martin knew she didn't want to hurt him. She was terrified.

"Please…no," her voice was softer. "I'm-I'm fine, really," she stared into his eyes.

"Okay, just put the gun down," Martin lowered his gun a little, trying to show her he wasn't going to hurt her.

The girl stared intently into Martin's eyes, fear plainly showing, then she moved her eyes, not her head, to her right and back to his eyes, Martin watched quietly as she did this three more times, tears in her eyes. He understood and nodded just slightly, raised his gun back up and to the right of the girl and slowly took a step closer. But that when it happened, girl slipped, the gun fired and Martin fell back down the steps he'd come up.

The boy had been watching from behind some boxes fell backwards at sound the shot, but saw Janey run towards the stairs, stop, pick something up and then hurry down the stairs.

End Flashback

"What did you do after that?" Jack asked him.

"I got the hell out of there, man! That girl just shot a FBI agent, I wasn't gonna stick around so she could shoot me too!" the boy exclaimed.

"You said she picked something up, did you see what it was?" Danny questioned.

"Nah, man, I don't know. But that guy, he dropped his gun, when she shot him. You know, maybe it was that."

"Did you see anyone else around?" Jack inquired.

"Nah, no one, man."

"You said the girl slipped, do you think firing the gun was an accident?" Danny wondered.

"I don't know, maybe," the boy shrugged.

"Okay, thank you," Jack and Danny got up and left the room.

"It must have been an accident," Danny was saying as they walked out where the others were. "Why would Janey shoot him?"

"I don't know," Jack answered. "And where was Vice? And how did Janey end up bleeding? We have too many questions and no good answers."

It was going to be a long night.

Janey Missing Forty-Two Hours

Martin Missing Seventeen Hours 1:13 AM

Martin woke up again in the middle of the night, much more alert then before. He tried to move his left arm and found Janey's head was resting on his shoulder and that his hand was handcuffed to the old metal bed he was lying on, his right arm was tied across his chest with Janey's hands tied to his wrist, his feet seemed to be tied at the other end of the bed as well. His shoulder was banged up and hurt less, his leg also hurt a little along with his head. He could hear a TV from the other room, the door was closed and there was only a little light.

"This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into," he scolded himself.

"Huh?" Janey looked up at him, wide awake.

"Nothing I was just talking to myself," he said. "I thought you were sleeping"

"Can't sleep," she answered, "Not with him here," she looked towards the door then back to Martin.

"Are you really with the FBI?"

He smiled as she looked at him with great curiosity. "Yeah, my ID's in my pocket here if you want to see for yourself," he nodded towards his left breast pocket. Janey moved her hands gently to pull the ID out of his pocket and open it up.

"Cool," she grinned, dimples showing. "'Martin Fitzgerald'. Is that really your name?"

"Yeah," he grinned at the excitement in her voice.

"Cool," she said again. "That's a cool name!"

"Thanks," Martin smiled.

"Do people ever call you 'Fitzy'?"

Martin chuckled, "A friend of mine did when I first joined the FBI."

"So, your friend's with the FBI too?"

"Yeah, he is."

"What's his name?"

"Danny Taylor."

"Oh, then whose 'Sam'?"

Martin stared at her, wondering how she know that name.

"You don't remember? You called me that when you first woke up," she answered his unspoken question.

"Right," he looked away.

"Is he your friend, too?"

"She," he corrected. "Samantha Spade, yes, she's my friend."

"I see."

They lay quietly for a little while.

"What happen before?" Martin asked. "When I got shot."

Janey made a face, "Sorry 'bout that I didn't mean to. But he cut me," she managed to pull her shirt up so he could see the long cut on her side. "I didn't mean to pull the trigger."

"That's okay; I know you didn't mean it."

"I didn't want to point that gun at you either, he made-"

"I know, Janey, its okay, it's not your fault," he smiled.

"This whole damn mess is my fault!"

"No, it's not, Janey," Martin tried to comfort her.

"Yes, it is! I'm always causing trouble, ask anybody."

"It's going to be okay."

They both stayed quiet for a long time.

"Do you think your friends are looking for you?" she wanted to know.

"I know they are," he assured her.

"Do you think they'll find us?" she looked worried.

"Janey look at me," she turned her head to look him in the eye. "We're going to get out of here, we're going to be okay," he looked deep into the girl's greenish eyes and somehow seeing a part of himself.

"I'm going to take care of you," he smiled reassuringly. Janey sighed as she snuggled down close to him and drifted off to sleep. Martin put his left arm around her as best he could and then kissed her forehead. "I'll take care of you, I promise"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

FBI HQ, Manhattan Janey Missing Forty-Nine Hours Martin Missing Twenty-Four Hours 7:56 AM

Nobody got very much sleep that night and came into work early, they talk to Randy Vice's ex-wife and found out that he had been abusing their girls and that he had a drinking problem, but nothing else they didn't already know.

Jack got the Press involved and all the news stations had Janey and Martin's pictures and were running the story, hoping to get a lead. Jack had made Martin out as a hero trying to save a little girl from an evil man and the public was eating it up, they'd been getting tips like crazy. Sam, Jack and even Vivian were in the office helping answer all the phones with several other agents while Danny ran around checking on the good leads.

They spent most of their day like that, but once Sam found herself taking a, much needed, break standing in front of the white broad staring at Martin's picture that was hanging there along with Janey's. She didn't notice the tears running down her face and she didn't notice Vivian walk up beside her.

"That's a good picture of him," she said, causing Sam to jump.

"Yeah, it is," she looked from Viv back to the picture and couldn't help smiling at tiny smile on Martin's face.

"He's going to be fine, Sam," Viv placed a hand on her arm.

Samantha turned to face Martin's lonely desk. "Sometimes I look over there," she gestured towards his desk, her voice shaky. "And I can see him sitting there, hard at work, eating a cheeseburger," she started to cry and couldn't stop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janey Missing Fifty-Three Hours

Martin Missing Twenty-Eight Hours 12:12 PM

Martin lay awake staring at the ceiling trying to decide if there was anything he could do to help his teammates find him. If he had his cell phone that would help, but he didn't even know what happened to it.

He looked over at Janey still sleeping soundly on his shoulder, he was glad that she felt safe enough with him there to get some rest. Martin found himself wishing he'd known her all her life and been able to watch her grow. He damned his father for lying to him all these years.

As he laid there the door to the room suddenly opened and a bright light shown into the room. A dark figure moved towards them, stumbling as he went. Martin glared up at the man as he stood over him and reached down towards Martin's chest. Martin was to well tied to do anything as the man untied Janey's hands from his wrist and pulled on her. She woke with a start and started fighting the man's efforts to take her with him, but the man was stronger and he pulled Janey out of the room. Martin struggled with his bonds, but only hurt himself more than anything.

Outside the room Martin could hear Janey screaming, that sick son-of-a-bitch was going to rape her and there was noting he could do to stop it. He listened helpless as Janey fought and screamed, then he heard the slapping sound of the man's hand connecting with Janey's face, she stopped screaming.

Then came the sudden sound of breaking glass, Martin continued to fight with the restrains that held him.

"Janey!" he called, it was too quiet out there.

Much to Martin's surprise the girl appeared in the doorway, he hadn't noticed before but she was wearing only her pajamas and they looked like he'd tried to pull them off her, her face was bleeding as well.

"Janey," he breathed a sigh of relief as she ran over to him. "What happened?"

"I hit him with a beer bottle," her voice was a little shaky. "We gotta get out of here," she said anxiously as she tried to find a way to free Martin.

"Janey," he started, serious. "You have to go."

Her eyes locked with his. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Janey, you have to, you don't have time to free me, now go," he looked at her intently.

She started to cry, "I'm not leaving you!"

He stared deep into her eyes, trying to make her see that she had no choice, she cried harder.

"No, no, no! He'll kill you!" she fell down over him hugging him close to her.

"He won't if you hurry," Martin said thinking on his toes.

The girl looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"You can save me, runaway find a phone and call the New York Office of the FBI and tell them where I am."

"They'd never believe me and you know it!" she yelled. Then she suddenly remembered something she'd long forgotten. She reached pass Martin's head to the hole in the mattress she'd found earlier and pulled out Martin's cell phone.

"Where'd you get that?" he stared.

"I picked it up after I sorta shot you."

"That's perfect, you take that and you run far away from here and you call my friend Danny Taylor, his number's in there and you tell him where to find me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go, run, and don't look back!"

She stood staring at him, tears and blood running down her face. "I can't do this, Martin."

"Yes, you can," he tried to think of something to give her courage. "Here," he said as he pulled his ID badge put of his pocket. "Take this with you."

She took it and stared down at it. "Won't you need it?"

"You can give it back to me after this is all over," he smiled.

"Okay," she sniffed.

"Now go, run, and don't look back."

She slowly backed away.

"Go, run, Janey, run!"

And she ran.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

FBI HQ, Manhattan Janey Missing Fifty-Nine and a Half Hours Martin Thirty-Three and Half Hours 5:37 PM 

Samantha sat at her desk staring across to Martin's remembering all the things they'd been through as lovers and co-workers, all the cases they worked on together, how many times Martin had saved her life and now she felt helpless to save his.

"Agent Spade?" a voice interrupted her musings.

"Yes?" she looked up to see an agent standing beside her.

"There this girl who keeps calling, she says she knows where Agent Fitzgerald is, but she won't talk to anyone but Agent Taylor."

"Really? Danny's out right now." Sam heart jumped at the thought of finding Martin. "Put her through and I'll see if I can get her to talk to me."

"Okay," he patched the line to Sam's phone.

"And could you get Agents Malone and Johnson out here, please?" she put the line one speakerphone as the agent left.

"Hello"

_"I need to speak to Agent Taylor!"_ a young girl said, exasperated.

"This is Agent Spade, I am a colleague of Agent Taylor's, you can talk to me," Sam tried.

_"No, I really need to talk to Agent Taylor!"_ the girl whined.

Jack and Vivian walked into the bullpen; Jack was on his cell phone telling Danny to get back to the office. Jack held up his hand, his fingers spread out, saying that Danny would be back in five minutes.

"Agent Taylor is out of the office right now, but he'll be back soon, can you stay on the phone with me?" Sam said kindly.

_"Yeah. What'd say your name was?"_

"Agent Spade."

_"Sam?"_

Samantha looked up at Jack and Vivian, shock in her eyes.

_"Samantha Spade, is that your name?"_

"How do you know that?" Sam tried to keep the shock out of her voice.

_"He said you were his friend."_

"Who?" knowing who she meant.

_"He said I should talk to Danny Taylor."_

"But you just said that _he_ said I was his friend, won't be okay to talk to me?"

_"Umm…maybe, I don't know."_

Just then Danny came running into the room.

_"I really think I should talk to Danny Taylor."_

"I'm here," Danny said, out of breath. "I'm Danny Taylor."

_"He said I should talk to you,"_ the girl said shyly.

"Who said that?" Danny asked.

_"Fitzy,"_ she paused. _"He said you were his friend."_

"Fitzy said that?" Danny made no effort to keep the smile out of his voice.

_"Un-huh,"_ she giggled slightly. _"He said you called him that."_

"Yeah, I did," Danny was grinning. "I call him 'Marty' sometimes, too."

_"You are Danny Taylor!"_ she exclaimed. "_You need to come down here, fast! I'm scared he might try to kill him!"_ the girl sounded quite distressed.

"Now, calm down, who's going to kill who?" Danny asked calmly.

_"That awful man, he's going to kill Fitzy!"_

"What makes you think that?"

_"'Cause I ran away and he'll be mad!"_

"Just calm down, what's your name?"

_"Janey."_

"Janey Doe?"

_"Yes! Now hurry! Before something bad happens!"_

"Okay Janey, calm down, we're coming. Call you tell me where you are?" Danny questioned.

_"Umm, the south Bronx, I think."_

"Are you calling from a pay phone? Or-"

_"No, I have Martin's cell phone."_

The group exchanged glances and Jack headed for the tech room to get them tracking the cell.

"Okay Janey, that's good, we're tracking you now, it's going to take a little while."

_"Okay."_

"Are you alright?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess."_

"Good," Danny tried to keep her calm for the few minutes it took to track her.

"Okay, we've got her, she's in the south Bronx, like she said," Jack said.

"Okay, Janey we're coming to get you."

_"Please, don't hang up, I'm scared,"_ she pleaded.

"How 'bout you hang up and I'll call you right back on my cell, so I can talk to you while I'm driving, okay?"

_"Okay."_

"Okay, hang up now and I'll call you back."

_"Okay, bye."_

"Bye," Danny already had his cell phone and had hit the speed dial for Martin's cell.

Janey answered the phone on the first ring. _"Agent Taylor?"_

"Yep, it's me! Just call me 'Danny'."

_"Okay."_

"Can you tell me how Martin is?"

_"Well, he kinda got shot…"_

"Yeah, we know," Danny said climbing into the passenger side of Sam's car. Vivian and Jack got into his car.

_"How'd you know?"_

Danny explained how he knew. "So, how is he?"

"_Oh, well the bullet went through his shoulder and I banged him all up and stopped the bleeding."_

"That's good, Janey, you probably saved his life."

_"Yeah, I know that man was just going to shot him again after he fell down the stairs, but I talked him out of it. He hit his head real hard, too when he fell and his leg, I think."_

"But he's okay?"

_"Yeah, just a little banged up."_

"Good," Danny put hand over the phone and lent over whispered to Sam. "Martin's okay"

"Thank God," she said as continued to follow the convoy of FBI cars driving through the south Bronx looking for signs of the girl.

_"Danny?"_

"I'm here."

_"I think I can hear you, I hear sirens."_

"That's us, where are you, exactly?"

_"Oh, no,"_ she sounded worried.

"What's wrong?"

_"Their coming to get me! Hurry!"_ he heard the phone drop

"Janey?" he called, "Janey! Shit, I lost her."

As they continued Danny kept his eyes on the streets, hoping to catch a glimpse of Janey. His watchful eye caught movement off to the side; he turned to see a young girl running hard from a group of boys.

"Sam! There she is!"

"I see her!" Sam said as she pulled the car out of the convoy and after the girl.

"Pull ahead of them," Danny instructed.

Sam did as Danny said driving the car passed the running girl and stop it, Danny jumped out before the car had come to a stop.

He ran across the road as Janey was running up the sidewalk and his timing was perfect, he caught her. Sam ran across the road her ID and gun drawn scaring the boys away.

Janey, not realizing that the man that held her was the same one she'd been talk with on the phone and fought him with all her strength.

Danny held her as best he could try to calm her all the while. "Easy, easy! I'm here to help you!"

Before Danny could do anything, before Sam could get close enough to help, Janey reached in to Danny's coat and pulled out his gun and pointed it at him.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled pointing the gun at Danny's chest.

Sam immediately pointed her gun at Janey.

"Janey, put the gun," Danny said calmly. "We're not going to hurt you."

"We're here to help you," Sam added.

Jack who had been leading the convoy had noticed Sam and Danny's absence and turned around and were driving up as Janey was pointing a gun at Danny. Jack and several other agents jumped out of their cars and pulled out guns all pointing at Janey.

"Drop the gun!" Jack yelled at her.

Janey stood, frozen in fear. "Y-you wouldn't really shoot me, would you?"

"You're pointing a gun at one of my agents and-" Jack began.

"Agents?" she looked Danny up and down. "Where your badge?"

Danny pulled his coat out of the way to show her his badge hanging on a chain around his neck.

"No," Janey said, annoyed. "Like this," she pulled Martin's ID out of her pocket and showed Danny.

Danny slowly reached into his coat and pulled the ID from his pocket, holding it out from the girl to see.

She lowered the gun and stepped closer the Danny. "I'm sorry," she gave him the gun. "I'm sorry," she was crying now.

"Shh, it's okay, now," Danny caught her as her legs gave way. He carried her to a low rock wall and put her on it. "Janey, where's Martin?"

"Umm, I'm not sure, I ran for so long," she could hardly hold her head up.

Jack, Sam and Viv were hovering near by listening.

"Which way did you come from?" Danny asked patiently.

She pointed up the street, "That way," she started to cry. "It's all my fault, it's been hours, we might be too late!" she sobbed as Danny held her close to him.

"We can't think like that, we have to be brave," he smiled at her.  
"I can't be brave anymore," she stared down at Martin's ID still in her hand. "He was the only one who ever cared," she whispered.

"Is, he is the only one who cares and that not true, I care," Danny said looking her in the eye.

"So, do I," Sam echoed Danny's efforts.

"We all care, Janey," Jack said, "look around you."

Janey looked around at all the FBI agent gather around.

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't care, but right now we need your help," Jack told her his voice kind.

"You can be our newest teammate," Danny grinned, taking the chain with his badge off and putting it over Janey's head.

She looked down at the badge and back up to Danny, tears in her eyes. "It's this way," she said jumping down and starting down the side walk with all the FBI agents following her. After a little while she stumbled and Danny realized that she was barefoot and her feet were already bleeding from running.

"Come here," he beckoned, squatting down offering to let her ride on his back, she climbed on his back, and the group started walking again, the pace quicker now.

After a long walk Janey told them to stop. "That's it!" she cried from over Danny's shoulders. "That's the one there," she was pointing to an old run down house.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Martin's in that room right there!" she pointed to a window at the top of the building.

Danny took Janey off the side out of the way as Jack started preparing the group to go in the building.

"You're going need to stay out of the way, alright"

"Okay."

"You just stay here, while we go in and get Martin, okay?"

She nodded.

Danny started to walk away.

"Danny!" she called him back. "There's another way in, 'round back there's a fire escape that goes all the way to the ground."

"Okay, thanks," he hurried off to join up with the others and then ran around back.

The group of agents moved quietly into the building clearing rooms as they worked their way up.

At least they found the room at the top of the building where Randy Vice was holding Martin. They kicked the door down and entered the room to found Vice hold Martin with one arm and point a gun at his head with the other.

"FBI! Drop the gun!" Jack yelled.

"Back off or I'll kill him!" Vice spat back.

"You kill him and I'll kill you," Jack returned, gun aimed at his head. "You alright, Martin?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I've had better days, though," the wounded agent replied.

Jack grinned.

"If you don't back off he'll never see another day!" Vice yelled backing up.

Jack told his people to back down a little, because what Vice could see was Danny creeping up on him from behind. Danny made no sound as he walk up and push his gun barrel into the back of Vice's head.

"Drop the gun," Danny said softly, but with anger in his voice.

The kidnapper didn't move.

"Drop it or I'll put a round in your head," Danny said, his voice low and threatening.

"You wouldn't just shot me," Vice looked at Jack, but spoke to Danny.

"That's my best friend's head you're hold a gun to and if you don't drop that gun I'm going to drop you and I could give a damn what kind of trouble I'll get in, as long as he's alive."

Vice believed that and dropped the gun; Jack kept his gun on him as two other agents cuffed him.

Danny took a hold of Martin and pulled him away, but Martin's hurt leg wouldn't hold him any longer and Danny had to lower him to the ground, Sam came to their aid.

"You okay, brother?" Danny asked, worry in his dark eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Martin answered voice steady but in obvious pain.

"Oh God, Martin," Sam ran her hand through his messy hair, "you look like hell." She laughed slightly as she leaned down to hug him burying her face in his good shoulder; he put his left arm around her. Danny hugged him from the other side and leaned his head gently against Martin's. Jack and Vivian both were watching the younger agents' reunion from across the room, Martin looked up at them and they smiled at him.

Martin never felt more loved in all his life, then he did right then. This was his family. A girlfriend, a brother and surrogate parents. They were his family and they'd saved him. Family? Family!

"Janey!" Martin jumped startling Sam and Danny. "Where's Janey is she alright?"

"Take it easy, Little Brother, she's fine, she's just outside waiting for us," Danny told him.

Martin relaxed as the paramedics came in and carefully loaded him on to a gurney and took him out of the building, Sam and Danny never leaving his side.

Janey was waiting just outside the building, when they wheeled Martin out she ran up to him.

"Martin!" she hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he smiled. "How about you?"

The paramedics started moving again, Janey, Sam and Danny walked with them.

"I'm fine; they patched me up while we were waiting for them to get you out."

"We really need to get him to a hospital," the paramedics said.

"You be good," Martin told Janey.

"I've just got one thing I need to do," she said softly.

Martin looked at her quizzically.

Janey looked up at Danny and Sam; they were busy talking with the paramedics. "Just a little unfinished business," she lifted her shirt just a little and Martin saw his own gun tucked in her pants, but didn't react fast enough to stop her as she scurried away.

Martin watched in shock as she ran up to the car Vice was in and pulled out the gun.

"No! Janey, no!" Martin yelled, everyone looked at him as Janey pulled trigger. All eyes turned towards the girl as she tore off down the road, several agents in hot pursuit.


	6. Chapter 6

The South Bronx Janey Missing (Again) Seventy-Five Hours 9:28 AM 

Martin was taken to the nearest Hospital, Sam stayed with him all night, but Danny, at Martin's insistence, stayed out most the night looking for Janey, who had managed to get away, again.

The doctor told her that the gunshot was a through-and-through, he had a small fracture in his leg and had a mild concussion, but he'd be fine.

In the morning a nurse managed to talk Sam into leaving to get herself some breakfast. As she was headed back to Martin's room her cell phone rang.

"Spade," she'd tried to keep the tears out of her voice.

_"Hey, it's Jack, how's he doing?"_

"Fine, I guess, about the same."

_"Okay, well, we're going to be out here awhile, so call us if something changes."_

"Okay."

_"And, Sam?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Martin's parents are on their way there."_

"Okay, thanks."

_"I just thought I should warn you."_

Samantha walked quietly back into the room and sat down by Martin's side taking his hand in hers. He was sleeping, with his right arm in a sling and an IV coming out of his other arm.

She sat with him; holding and stroking his hand as he slowly woke up, silently she watched him blink his eyes repeatedly.

"Martin?" she called gently.

Ever so slowly Martin turned his head to look at her. "Sam?" he whispered softly.

Sam's face lit up as a smile spread across her lips. She held his free hand in her left as her other hand rubbed up and down his arm.

"How are you feeling?"

He wrinkled up his nose making a face.

"That good?' she laughed slightly.

"Well, you know…"

"Yeah, I know," Sam looked down, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked, concerned.

"I-I was just so worried," she whispered, not meeting his gaze.

Still holding her hand in his free one he raised it up to brush a tear from her cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry, Sam," she looked up at him. "I wasn't thinking, I thought I could save her," he dropped his gaze this time. "I didn't mean to make you or anyone else worry, I didn't think that there would be any danger in that building, I was only expecting a scared little girl, I'm sorry."

Sam put Martin's hand on her cheek and held it with both her hands. "It's okay, Martin, you're safe now and don't worry about Janey, we'll find her," she gave him a smile, which he returned both dimples showing. Martin gently rubbed his thumb along Sam cheek while looking tenderly into her eyes.

"Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome," she leaned over to kiss him.

She meant only to give him a quick kiss but once her lips touched his she was unable, and unwilling, to release him. Her mouth moved on his as she moved herself closer to him, seriously considering climbing on to the bed with him. His hand was still on her face while her hands moved over him, one hand came to rest on the back of his neck holding he in place, her other hand found its way to the slightly exposed skin of his shoulder. She played there a minute before moving to the other shoulder.

"Ouch!" he pulled away as she accidentally put pressure on his wounded shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said, backing away, slightly dazed.

"It's alright," he gently rubbed the wound.

Sam stepped back farther, but Martin reached out to her. "It's okay, Sam," he told her, hand outstretched. She stepped towards him, taking his hand and sitting down beside the bed again, reaching out with her other hand she rubbed his hurt shoulder softly, he smiled his thanks.

"How's the search going?" he questioned.

"They're still looking," she answered.

"I have to get out of here," he tried to sit up.

Sam held him down by putting her hand on his good shoulder this time. "You're not going anywhere."

"But I know where she is," he complained quietly, closing his eyes.

"You do, where?"

"It won't matter if I can't go, I don't think she'd back down to anyone else," he said, head laid back on the pillow, eyes still closed.

"Martin, if you know where-"

"It won't do any good if I'm not there," he interrupted softly.

"Martin, I think that somebody else could-"

"No, it won't do any good," he cut her off again.

"Martin," she said sternly, loosing her penitence.

"Sam, I just spent the last 30 hours with her, she trusts me now, so won't listen to anyone else."

"Martin," she said calmer.

"She's got my gun, Sam!" he rose his voice a little louder than the whispers he'd been speaking in. "If anything happens to her, it's my fault. I have to be there," his voice went soft again.

Before Samantha could speak another word there was a knock at the door. She looked up as Victor Fitzgerald stepped in followed by a woman, who Sam guessed to be Martin's mother.

"Dad?" Martin actually looked confused to see them, "Mom?"

"How are you doing, Son?" Victor asked as Mrs. Fitzgerald hurried to Martin's side and sat down across from Sam.

"I've been better," Martin answered looking his father in the eye.

His mother ran her fingers through his hair. "Martin, we were so worried about you," she said tearfully.

"I'm alright, Mom," he said giving her a smiled, which she returned, both with little dimples showing.

"Did you find her?" Victor questioned a slight frown showing as he saw Sam holding Martin's hand; she noticed him looking and released it, putting her hands in her lap while avoiding his gaze.

"Sort of," Martin replied, now frowning himself.

"Victor," Mrs. Fitzgerald scolded, "he needs to rest."

"I'm fine, really," Martin insisted. "The doctor said I would probably get to go home today."

"You still need to rest, Martin," his mother told him.

Sam could see that Martin was restraining himself from arguing.

Victor walked up to his wife, put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down. "Why don't you go get yourself something to eat?"

She glared up at him.

"I have some work things I need to talk to Martin about."

She stood, smiled down at Martin and ran her hand through his hair one last time. "Don't wear him out, Victor."

"I won't," Victor said whilelooked meaningfully at Samantha.

Sam stood up. "Would you like me to help you find the cafeteria, Mrs. Fitzgerald?" she asked.

She smiled sweetly at Sam. "That would be nice, thank you."

The two women walked out of the room talking. Martin found himself wishing he could hear _that_ conversation.

Victor waited until the door was completely closed before he spoke. "What do you mean you 'sort of' found her?"

"I did find her, but she ran off again," Martin took a deep breath, trying to keep his temper in check.

"After she shot our kidnapper."

"She what?" Victor stared at his son.

"She had my gun, and she shot the kidnapper and then she ran."

Victor continued to look at Martin. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, she just grazed him."

"That's good."

"Why didn't you tell me?" his son asked quietly, anger bubbling just beneath the surface.

"I was trying to protect you, Martin," he answered watching the fire in his son's blue eyes.

"From what, a little girl?" Martin rebuked, his face clearly showing his anger now.

"I only wanted the best for you, Son," Victor tried to make him understand. "You were just going into college and I did want you to have any…unneeded burdens."

"Oh, is that what I was to you, a burden?" Martin snapped, brows pulled down.

"Of course not," Victor sighed sitting down by the bed. "Martin, you are my son and I care about you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," the younger man mumbled.

Victor sighed again rubbing his temples.

Martin took a deep breath. "Does Mom know?"

"No."

"I think you should tell her."

His father looked up at him.

"She has the right to know, and I don't think is my place."

Victor just nodded.

"You're the one whose been sending her money all these years?"

"I thought she might need it," the elder Fitzgerald said.

"She needed a family," Martin replied softly, "and you could have given her one, why didn't you?"

"What would I have told your mother?"

"The truth," Martin stated simply, looking at his father. After pausing to take a deep breath he continued. "She was all alone and all you did was send her money?"

"She was supposed to be with her mother and they didn't have a lot of money, I thought it was the best way to help them."

Martin exhaled. "I don't know what happened to her mother, but Janey's been in and out of foster homes since she was six."

"I didn't know that."

"You're money followed her throughout all of her moves."

"I had a man who took care of it for me, I never did it myself."

Martin sighed again, that didn't surprise him, he rubbed his head with his free hand.

"Does your head hurt?" his father asked.

"Yeah," he closed his eyes as he continued rubbing his forehead.

"I should let you rest," Victor stood, "so if there nothing else…"

"I'm going to find a way to take care of Janey myself, when we find her again," Martin opened his eyes to look his father in the eye.

"If, you find her."

"When," Martin corrected.

There was a knock at the door, it opened and Vivian poked her head in. "Can we come in?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Victor said, "I was just leaving. You get some rest, Son," he pointed sternly at Martin before he left.

Martin rolled his eyes as Vivian, Jack, Danny and Samantha entered the room, he didn't really like the looks on their faces.

"How ya feeling, Martin?" Jack asked.

"Fine," Martin answered immediately.

None of them would look him in the eye.

"You didn't find her," a statement not a question.

"No, I'm sorry, Martin," Jack said.

Martin threw the blankets off him and started to sit up, Sam was the first to get to him, grabbing a hold of his left arm; they all had moved towards him though.

"Damn it, Sam, I know where she is!" he said gently pulling away from her grip. "I can't just sit here while she's out there all alone, with my gun."

"Sam, it's okay," Jack held up his hand to stop Samantha from trying to regain a grip on Martin. "Why don't you and Viv go see if you can find the doctor while Danny and I help him get dressed?"

The all stared at Jack, Martin included, for a moment before reacting. Slowly Viv and Sam left the room. Quietly Jack and Danny helped Martin into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

The three men waited in silence for a few minutes until Vivian and Samantha came back the doctor and a nurse.

The doctor looked Martin over from head to toe. "Well, I don't see any reason to keep him here, so I'll get the release papers in order," he turned to the nurse. "You want to take that out of him?" he pointed to the IV in Martin's arm. As the doctor left to fill out the paperwork the nurse removed the IV.

After being released Martin, along with, Jack, Sam and Danny piled into Jack's car, Vivian was sent home by Jack. In the car the group sat quietly, Martin and Jack in front, Sam and Danny in the back; they waited for Jack to speak first.

"What's going on, Martin?" the leading agent asked calmly.

"She's in the park," Martin answered softly, "Janey's in Central Park," he looked out the window, not at Jack.

"That's not what I asked," Jack said sternly, turning the car towards the park. "You've been less than up front with us, Martin."

Martin sighed rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "I know, I'm sorry, I was just so confused," he sounded quite upset, his voice low and shaky.

"Martin, we're a team," Jack said softly, "and we're your friends, we want to help you. We know who Janey is, we know why she's so important to you, so tell us what's going on."

Martin let out a soft sigh wondering how exactly they found out everything. "Okay…okay, but we're going to need help to locate Janey."

Jack looked at him.

"I don't know where exactly in the park she is," Martin shrugged.

"How do you even know she's in the park?" his boss asked.

"When we were locked up together she told me that the only memories of her mother were in the park, by a pond," Martin sighed. "She said that whenever she was feeling alone or upset she goes walking in the park trying to found the pond that she remembers her and her mother sitting by."

They were near a north entrance to the park and Jack pulled out his cell. "I'm going to get the NYPD to help as look," he held the phone up to hid ear. "You guys start looking, Samantha, Danny," he looked towards Martin now that they were out of the car. "Don't let him out of your sight," he pointed at Martin.

Samantha and Danny took up flanks on either side of Martin as they started walking down the path into the park, Jack stayed by the car as he called for the PD to come help them search.

Three and half hours later the police were all over the park, Jack was leading a group of agents in a different part of the park, Danny and Sam had Martin resting at a picnic table when Danny got the call.

"Taylor."

_"Danny, the PD's found her,"_ Jack said over the line. _"You're close to her location,"_ he gave Danny the directions. _"She in a tree hanging over a pond, like Martin said."_

"Okay, we're on our way." Danny hung up the phone and turned to Sam and Martin. "They found her."

They got up and hurried to the location Jack had given them, when they there the police were all around but staying back from the tree near the pond where Janey was preached.

"She says she'll shoot herself if we get too close," a police officer told them.

"It's okay," Martin said. "She knows us," he started walking slowly towards the pond, Sam and Danny tailing behind him.

Janey was sitting on a tick Willow branch that hung out over the water, looking out towards the other side of the pond at a small footbridge, holding Martin's gun in her hand.

"Janey?" Martin called softly.

She turned her head sharply to look at him, he smiled. She looked him up and down.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked.

"Fine, I'm fine," he looked at her intently. "How are you?"

She just shrugged and looked away.

"Janey, why don't you come down and we'll talk, okay?" he tried.

"We can talk from here," she replied not looking at him.

"Yeah, but I'd feel better if you came down here with me."

"I like it up here."

Martin sighed as he stepped closer to the tree and sat down on a limb. Jack had found his way to the pond by then, he stood back watching Martin try to talk the girl down.

"I can't go back there, Martin," she said staring at the bridge again.

"What if there was another way?" he asked.

"Like what, yet another foster home? I've been doing this for so long I don't think I can do it anymore."

"So you're ready to just end it all?" Martin questioned looking not at her, but at his gun in her hands.

"Why not?" she turned to look at him, "it's not like anyone would care."

"I care!" Martin nearly yelled, causing Janey to jump. "You're not alone, I'm here," he said more calmly.

Janey looked away and turn back to the bridge and after a long silence said: "You see that bridge?" she asked, pointing.

"Yeah."

"That's where my mother died."

The group on the bank looked across the pond.

"I thought you didn't know what happened?" Martin asked after the few minutes it took him to recover from her sudden comment.

"About three months ago I was walking here and I saw it," her eyes never left the small bridge. "And then I remembered," she said nothing for a long time.

"Remembered what, Janey?"

"That my mother was murder there," she pointed to the bridge.

Martin stared down at the ground thinking about what witnessing her own mother's murder had done to her. "That's why you blew out at the Parker's? Because you suddenlyremembered?"

"Yeah," she looked over at him, surprised to see the hurt on his face.

"What happen the night you disappeared, Janey?"

"I just couldn't take it anymore," she said staring at the gun in her hand. "My plans to get that sick man thrown in jail didn't work andI'd been thinking a lot about what happened to my mom, and my dad, too. Why wasn't he in the picture, you know?"

Martin looked down at the ground; his teammates all looked at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"And I guess I just snapped," Janey continued. "I was so angry, that I just started throwing things. Then I threw a big hardcover book at the window and it broke and the bars came loose," she looked towards the bank, at the agents standing there. "I thought that I would go out, not for long, I was just tiered of being caged like an animal all the time, I wanted to see grass andtrees, you know?" she looked at them, hoping they would understand. "I wasn't trying to cause so much trouble, but then that man he found me and well things got a little out of hand," she stared at Martin.

"It's okay now, Janey," Martin said, "why don't you just come down from there now?" he held out his hand.

"No, I can't, they're going to send me to jail for killing that man," she held Martin's gun to her chest.

"You didn't kill him, Janey, you barely nicked him," Martin informed her. "No one is going to jail but him."

"But I shot him," she replied, "and you! They're going to send me to jail for shooting a FBI agent," she tucked Martin's gun under her chin.

"Janey," Martin stood concerned about the locating of the gun. "Put the gun down."

"You know, I don't even like guns," she gave a nervous laugh. "Never thought I'd end up like this."

"Janey, don't be stupid, give me the gun," Martin reached his hand out as far as he could.

"There nothing for me in this world, Martin," Janey looked at him sadly.

"That's not true, there's me," he tried to smile.

"You're sweet, but I'd just be a burden," she managed the smile he couldn't.

That's just what his father had said. "You're not a burden, Janey."

She smiled again. "I'm really sorry about this, but I see no other way."

"Janey, no, give me the gun," he was loosing his cool now.

"I won't hurt anybody else," she turned the gun towards herself.

"Not hurt any one else?" he stared at her. "Think about what having to watching you kill yourself with my gun is going to do to me!" he yelled tears running down his face.

Janey looked at the gun and then up at Martin. She took one look at the tears in his eyes and started silently crying herself. "Why do you care so much, Fitz?"

He looked up at her his blue eyes meeting her greenish ones. "Because…I'm your brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Central Park, Manhattan 2:07 PM 

The entire group stared at him, all with the same dumbfounded looks on their faces. Janey spoke first.

"That's really not fun-"

"I'm not joking, Janey," Martin cut her off. "It's the truth; you and I have the same father, so I'm your half-brother, really."

Janey and the rest just stared at him; Martin looked over to Danny, who had the funniest look of shock on his face.

"I thought you guys knew?" Martin asked him.

Danny just stared.

"We thought she was your daughter," Sam said from his other side.

Martin turned to face her, his turn to be confused. "My daughter? What gave you that idea?"

"DNA," Jack answered from behind him, Martin turned again. "Your DNA is a 43 match to hers, and with everything else, it just made sense at the time."

"I guess it would," Martin agreed.

"Wait," Janey said from the tree, "then it's true? Your really are my brother?"

He managed a full smile then. "Yes, I am," he said sounding almost proud.

"Martin," Jack called, Martin turned to see his mother and father standing back a ways.

Martin looked from his parents to Janey, still in the tree, and then to Danny beside him. "My dad should have something for me; would you go get it, please?"

"Sure," Danny ran to the Fitzgerald's, Victor handed him a piece of paper and him hurried back and gave it to Martin.

Martin opened it and read it silently:

_Dear Victor,_

_I'm writing to tell you that I've have a baby girl and she's yours, I know we didn't mean for this to happen, but you're still her father. I don't want to do anything to hurt you or your family, but I'm going to need help raising her, I hardly make end's meat as it is.  
I'm sorry things turned out this way, you don't have to claim her, but I've given her your name._

_Sincerely, Elisa Marshal_

Blow was Janey's full birth name.

"Janey Elisa Marshal Fitzgerald," he smiled. "Your mother gave you that name," he folded up the letter and ticked it into his pocket.

Janey was staring at him, tears running down her face. "You mean I'm not just a 'Jane Doe' anymore?"

"Never again," he was grinning now. "You see that man over there?" he pointed to Victor.

She just nodded.

"He's your father," Martin paused. "And mine."

"He looks grumpy," she snuffled, causing the group to laugh slightly. "Is that your mother with him?"

"Yeah," Martin looked back towards his folks.

"She doesn't look too happy, either."

"Don't you worry about them, I going to take care of you," Martin assured her, "even if I have to adopt you."

Janey cried harder as she gazed at her big brother, she stood up and walk carefully towards him. She held the gun out to him, he took it and stared at it as if it was foreign to him, and then he passed to Danny and reach out for Janey.

"Will I really get to live with you?" she asked standing just beyond his reach.

"It might take a little while to get everything transferred, but I can't see why you couldn't."

"But you don't know how these people work, it could take months! And there are just so many things that they could try to do and-"

"Janey, don't worry about any of that, I'll take care of it," he reached out farther. "Come here, and we'll find a way, I promise you."

Janey stepped closer and slowly put her hand in his. "Brother?"

"Brother," Martin grinned, taking a firm but gentle hold of her hand. Danny took a hold of her other hand and the two help her down until she was standing on limb, putting the short girl at eye level with Martin. The girl stood facing him, still barefoot and in her dirty, torn and bloody pajamas, she shivered. Danny took off his overcoat and put it on to her; she was barely taller than it was.

A single tear ran down Martin's cheek, Janey put a dirty hand on his face and wiped it away. "They broke the mold when they made you, Martin," more tears streaked down her already dirty and tear stained face. She fell into him then and held him tight, crying all the while, he held her with his one good arm.

"I always wanted a big brother," she whispered in his ear, still holding him. She pulled away suddenly. "I almost forgot!" she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out Martin's ID and handing it to him. She then pulled the chain with Danny's badge off and gave it back to him as well.

Martin helped Janey down off the limb on to the ground and they started walking back towards the group of police and others where there was an ambulance waiting. Samantha and Danny falling in a step behind them, Jack bringing up the rear glad that everything turned out well for Martin and the girl.

Martin led the group up to his parents, his left arm around Janey's shoulders, his right arm still up in a sling, her arms around his middle. He stopped in front of his folks.

"Dad, Mom," he looked from one to the other and then down at Janey, who was cowering at his side. "I like you to meet, Janey Fitzgerald," he smiled at her as he spoke.

Victor just stared at the girl a stern look on his face, Martin glared at him and Mrs. Fitzgerald, understanding the importance of this girl to her son, elbowed her husband in the ribs. Martin shot her a grateful look, she smiled at him and then down at Janey. Victor offered her his hand, which Janey stared at for a moment before laying her small, dirty hand in his large, strong one and then gripping it firmly. He seemed impressed by her firm hand shake and gave her a slight smile.

"We should get Janey to the hospital," Jack said from behind them, all turned to face him. "Just in case."

"Jack's right," Martin agreed. "Come on, Janey," he led her to the ambulance and the waiting paramedics.

Jack came to stand beside Danny; Samantha was on the other side of Danny. "Go with him to the hospital and see that he gets some rest," he said looked towards them, but they weren't sure if he meant both of them. Danny hesitated a moment, then Jack nodded towards Martin in the ambulance and the junior agent hurried off and got in the ambulance.

Samantha stood watching as they closed the doors and drove away, she stared after them so intently that she forgot the Jack was still standing beside her until he cleared his throat. Sam jumped and looked at him in surprise and then turned away feeling the awkwardness of the moment.

"Maybe you should…uh," Jack began, "drive Victor and his wife to the hospital."

Samantha turned her head sharply to look at him.

"They might not be up to it," he said and walked away.

Samantha didn't hesitate she quickly walked over to the couple and offered to drive them.

"Thank you, Agent Spade," Victor said, "we'd appreciate it."

Sam drove to the hospital were Janey was taken, the Fitzgerald's waited with Martin in Janey's room while Danny and Samantha were waiting in the waiting room outside.

As they waited Martin asked his father about Janey's mother, Mrs. Fitzgerald had stepped out for some fresh air.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Martin," Victor relied to Martin's inquiry.

He shrugged, "Did you date her?"

"No, we only spent one night together," the older man sighed. "And it wasn't planned."

"Were you ever going to tell us?"

"I didn't see the need."

"'Didn't see the need'?" Martin fumed. "You had another child floating around and you didn't think that that was important?"

"She had her mother, I thought, and I was doing my part, I saw no need to complicate things," he sighed again. "Son, I know you're not happy with me, but I was just trying to do what I thought was best for my family. Elisa didn't want me in Janey's life, you read the note, and she only wanted me to pay the child sport, so that's what I did."

Martin leaned back in his chair rubbing his hurt shoulder, he sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said continuing to message his wound.

"Are you really going to try and get her to live with you?"

Martin looked up at his father, eyes meeting. "Yes."

"I know you want to do what's best for her, but you should think about what that's going to do to your life," his father said carefully.

"You don't think I can handle this?" Martin glared at him.

"Martin, don't get angry, all I'm saying is that being a parent isn't easy when you're there from day one, but you're coming into the middle of this girl's life after she's already made up her mind about some things," not looking at Martin he continued. "Maybe…maybe she could come stay with your mother and I."

Looking up at his father, the shock clearly written on his face, Martin was overwhelmed. He had expected his father to try to talk him out of taking Janey, but never though that he would offer to take her in himself.

After thinking about it for a moment Martin shook his head. "No, no, I told her that she'd come live with me, I can't change that now, no. Thank you, but no," he looked into his father's eyes.

"Okay, if that what you want, Son."

"But, maybe she could come visit you sometime?"

"Sure," Victor agreed.

Father and son both relaxed feeling a silent truce fall over them, the tension gone. The sat quietly until Janey was brought into the room in a wheelchair.

Janey was quite happy as she was wheeled in by the doctor; she was much cleaner now, wearing cleaner pajamas, too.

"Well, here we are, Janey," the doctor said as he help her into bed. "Well, she has a nasty cut on her side and her feet are cut up pretty bad, but I don't think it's anything serious," he said to Martin and Victor. "So we'll keep her over night, but she should be fine to go home tomorrow."

The family visited for a while after Mrs. Fitzgerald came back inside and then the Fitzgerald's said they needed to get back and Janey needed the rest anyway. After they left Martin sat with Janey for a while telling her that he was going to do everything he could to get it so that she could come live with him. He also told her that she was going to get to visit with their dad sometimes, though she didn't seem real excided about it. After a few minutes Danny poked his head in.

"Hey kids, how's it going?" he asked grinning.

"We're good," Martin answered, standing.

Danny leaned close to him, "Sam's in the other room," he whispered, Martin nodded. "How about you and I play a game?" he said to Janey as Martin slipped out of the room.

He found Sam in the waiting room down the hall; it was empty save her. "Hey," he said, getting her attention.

"Hey, how is she?" Sam asked turning to face him.

"They said she'd be fine, but she has to stay the night."

"That's great," she voice lacked the enthusiasm of the words.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah," she leaned up against the wall, Martin moved closer to her. "It's just that…" she wouldn't look at him.

"Sam, what is it?" he was really starting to worry.

"Things are going to be harder now, for us," she said softly.

Martin nodded. "Yeah, but I'd like them to stay the same as much as possible. I not giving up on us, Sam," he rubbed her cheek with his free hand.

"It's going to be harder," she said looking up at him.

"I'm willing to work at it, if you are," he smiled.

"I am," she smiled back and then leaned in for a kiss, which he gave her, willingly and wholeheartedly. He moved around in front of her, pinned her to the wall, left arm around her, her arms wrapped around his neck, hands in his hair. Martin shifted his weight from foot to foot inching closer until his body was fully pressed up against Sam's, mouths moving, passion growing. His hand found its way under her shirt to rub her bare belly, she moaned into his mouth as a shiver ran over her body.

"Martin?" she gasped, out of breath.

"Hmm?" his moved his mouth to her neck leaving a trail of kisses as he worked his way down.

"This isn't the best place for this," she closed her eyes, tilting her head for him.

"You have a better idea?" he asked moving up to nibble at her ear.

"No," she answered hoarsely, her hunger for him growing rapidly as she pulled his mouth back to hers and kissed him mercilessly. They stayed locked together like that for sometime, mouths moving, hearts beating, hands exploring, bodies touching.

Martin finally pulled away, rested his forehead on Sam's shoulder and sighed deeply. She put her hand on the back of his head rubbing lightly, she turned to place a kiss on his neck, her other arm around his shoulders.

She felt his weight increase as he leaned on her more; suddenly his legs gave out beneath him almost causing them to fall to the floor, Sam did her best to keep from falling.

"Martin?" Sam asked, worried.

He regained his footing as she helped him over to a near by couch. "Are you alright?" she questioned running her hand through his tousled hair.

"Yeah, I…" he rubbed his head. "I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

"When was the last time you ate?" she inquired, hands still on him.

"Um, breakfast, I guess," he answered softly.

"Breakfast? Oh, Martin, it's almost six o'clock!" she checked her watch. "I'm going to go get you something to eat, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Sam left him sitting on the sofa and hurried out to find some food, she found a group of vending machines near by and she bought a bag of candy and a bag of beef jerky. When she got back he was sitting with his head rested on the back of the couch.

"Martin?" he sat up when she called; she sat down with him again and handed him the candy first.

"Candy?" he looked confused.

"Trust me," she held it out to him, he took it and put it in his mouth. "After you're finished eat this," she gave him the jerky. "I'm going to go talk to Danny, okay?"

"Okay," he gave her weak smile.

Samantha got up and headed into Janey's room where Danny was showing her card tricks, she stood in the doorway quietly waiting for a break in conversation.

"There see, just like that," Danny was saying as he moved the playing cards around on the small table. "Is that your card?"

"Yeah," Janey giggled and then looked up at Sam, Danny turned around to look, too.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Danny asked cheerfully.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt, but can I talk to you?" she said to Danny.

"Sure," he stood up. "You finish eating that," he said to Janey pointing at her plate of food."

"Okay, Agent-"

"Ah," Danny held up his hand.

"Uncle Danny," she grinning, dimples deepening.

"That's better," he smiled at her and then turned to leave with Sam. "What's up?" he asked, once outside the room.

"It's Martin," she started. "He hasn't eaten since breakfast and his blood sugar has dropped. I have him eating a snack now, but he going to need more, soon."

"Okay," Danny said, looking concerned, "I could stay here with Janey and you could take him somewhere," he suggested.

"It's okay," Janey called from inside the room, they turned to look at her. "I can stay here by myself, I don't mind." Danny and Samantha exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, old habits die hard," Janey grinned. "I'm kinda sleepy anyways."

"Okay, Janey," Danny said, "get some rest."

The two agents walked back to the waiting room where Martin was still sitting on the couch, but looking a little better.

"What's going on?" he asked as they walk in the room.

"We're going to get some diner, that's what's going on," Danny said helping Martin to his feet.

"What about Janey?"

"She's already eaten," Danny informed him, leading him towards the exit.

"But whose going to stay with her?" he asked, trying to get free of Danny's grip, without success.

"She said she'd be fine," Sam answered, "and she needs to rest anyway."

"But-"

"Martin!" Sam and Danny said together.

"She'll be fine," Danny told him, as they dragged him into the hospital cafeteria to get diner.

It didn't take them long to eat and soon they were headed back up to Janey's room, the girl was sound asleep when they got there.

"See," Danny said quietly, "I told you she'd be fine."

Martin gave him a dirty look; Danny chuckled.

"What's going to happen now?" Sam asked speaking in low tones.

"Well," Martin began, "I've got a call into her caseworker and the group home, I guess we wait and see if I can take her."

"How long will that take, you think?" Danny questioned as they all sat down around Janey's bed.

"I have no idea," Martin answered looking at his little half-sister and sighing. "I have no idea."

_**Author's Note: That's the end of the case, but not the story, so I'll keep updating as long as I moved to do so. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
